Princess Mononoke Fan Fiction
by Docktor Edogawa Kairi
Summary: My fanfiction replicates many of Miyazaki's (2006) plot points. From paragraph one and two, I have described the original plot by my own way of understanding, which I have reviewed and paraphrased the ending of Princess Mononoke, then I started my actual fanfiction story from the third paragraph until the end of the story.


Gary Xu ID: 1265027 POP GENRES ASSIGNMENT 2

 **Princess Mononoke Fanfiction**

After the battle of Forest Spirit of Life and Death to bring the Forest Sprit's head back, San told me that I am very dear to her, as she said that she really liked me, however since she was still feeling uncomfortable with living the human race as she would not forgive those humans of what have they done to the Forest Spirit, and she wanted to not live together with humans, (with me?!) So she returned back to her "Wolf parents" in the forest and left me behind in Irontown… ( wiki/Princess_Mononoke)

For myself, after the Forest Spirit War, before I said "Good-Bye" to my "wife" San, I was really feeling enamoured with her, I have taken her back to her "Mother" Moro and attempted to negotiate a ceasefire between the warring sides. But I have failed. To be honest, I was eventually fallen in love with San. I have promised to visit San every day in the forest whenever I could or whenever I wanted, or missed her at the end of our lives in the ancient times, of Muromachi (Ashikaga) Nanboku-chō Sengoku, before now in the far future of our new life… ( wiki/Princess_Mononoke)

After about 500 years, now in 2017 of the 21st century, San and I have reincarnated into modern Japanese people and started living together and illegally got "married", our "wedding" was unofficially helped and organised by Lady Eboshi at the ceremony in the forest before we died centuries ago. Why is it unofficial? One reason is that San does not know what marriage is and she has no idea what human love is because she still has the "None-human Wolves Effect"! Another reason is just that we are still too young, too early to get married. However, we do indeed look much more different than our older selves during Muromachi era. San become a bit more human-like as a Japanese modern Shojo, she has reincarnated into a 17-year-old high school girl whose name is Sakura but, there are still 70% of San remembers herself as "The non-human Wolf Girl". For me, I was been renewed into a young 18-year-old Shounen who named Akito, and I can still clearly remember myself as the old legendary Ashitaka between the forest and the hero or the saviour of Irontown. Now San and I are "finally" got able to live together, in the famous ancient city of modern Japan, Kyoto. We have both realised that we become the traditional Japanese religious people who believe in Shinto, Kami-Sama (The Japanese God). We have to go to the shrine every single day, and we somehow feel like going back to our older world, but then we also keep forgetting our ancestors' histories. San does not know anything about human religious and she just couldn't even bother it. However since we both have become modern Japanese high school students, we briefly began studying in high school together in a private school, which is briefly organised by Lady Eboshi, and it simply named as Kyoto Iron-town Tataraba High. Lady Eboshi officially become the homeroom teacher, and the headmasters, she's often quite strict on teaching and sometimes could even lecture us for a whole week without teaching if any of our students have done any mistakes to her class or by not doing any homework and attending exams. A typical example in our class is San, who is a very naughty and bad student, although she is "FAMOUS" in our school as my "love interest" but she's such a terrible school troublemaker! She often does not attend the class and doing her homework, she even sometimes still does carrying a weapon, like a spear or sword or whatever she thinks they are just some kind of toys for playing and joking around, and it often does hurt the other students, and that often paid Lady Eboshi the Most Wanted attention, by putting San's picture with the Police every single day and by given her extra school work of cleaning the whole school as her "friendly punishment". On the other hand, I am always being San's personal mentor as a home tutor and I am always being the top of the class and also the class president. I just could not understand about, why and how, after all that previous and dark ages of our precious life on planet Earth, after all that 500 years, I have remained kind and even much more matured than ever being a new human being, and as for San, I always been prayed to Kami-Sama to make her to become more human and to learn to improve herself to love human being and to know how to forgive before we died and how we have successfully incarnated into a modern human being. I am just so confused and surprised that she still has some issues of being some kind of half human and beast or alien? No, no, no, she's defiantly not a fusion copy, she's still human to me, to all of us, but I am just still hoping that she would always admit that she is a human to herself and to the whole world nature towards our new life in our new future. In fact, San has somehow changed her old silly inhuman selfish mind, when she reincarnated and become a modern shojo. She's now looks a bit cuter and beautiful than her older selves, she does kind of like a school model but she does not like any other males except, me!

For my new self, I really like my new body and soul, I become much more heroic or some kind of Superhero sometimes. Recently, I become the super fan of Spider-Man, Doctor Who, and The Man in The High Castle, I believe that I am some kind of time traveller who can really just watching a simple piece of old film and be able to brave enough to fight World War II to battle against Hitler. I even call myself as any kind of heroes: The Man who is called The Doctor, The Mysterious Man of The Past, The Man of The Dark Ages, The New Born Forest Spirt…I become extremely interested in reading and watching all kinds of Superhero comics, movies and TV series, when I was fully paying attention to watch those, San sometimes sneaked into my room without my noticing and trying to ruin my superhero's journey by stealing my comic books and trying to use her "Inhuman Power" to make her own crazy gadgets and costumes.

One Sunday night, she found me watching Spider-Man and gave me an extreme shocking reaction. "HEY, Dr Eight Legs! I am 'Spidey-woman'! Come and face me now or you will be drowned into the lake with my Ultra-Spidey Web ~!" San just came into my room, she was wearing a creepy DIY costume with some toilet papers all over her half-naked body with my mum's red large suit, and was wearing my new Spider-Man mask, spraying the Bug Killer spray, and pointing at my face like a perverted Spidey Hentai Shojo. "O MY LORD~!" I cried out loud. "San! What the hell on Earth are you doing?! Put some clothes and please don't ruin my new Spider-Man costume, please! And, who the hell is 'Dr Eight Legs'? I am against Dr Octopus ye know! Besides, you really look creepy in that mask and your costume, ah, never mind! And you smell like toilet… Oh, ehhh~! (I felt very sick and almost going to have to vomit) "HUH? Excuse me A-chan! I was only trying to make you feel that I am like your Spider-Man too~! How dare you said that I am 'creepy'? Isn't that all boys like perverted shojos in Japan? Oh, fine! Whatever! I am going to bed now!", "Hey come back here, you little foxy! You need to have a shower first! HEY~!" I shouted to San but it was too late, she totally ignored me and went back to her "San's Wolf Cage". (The name of her bedroom, while my room is called "Dr Spidey" with a big clear sign of "DO NOT DISTURB, PRIVATE BUSINESS!)

San often calls me A-chan which she has shortened my name from Ashitaka into only one letter "A", and chan is often a girl's name-calling style usually called by a boy. She quite often complains about my name by saying: "Your name is too bloody long man~, look how short my name is! From now on, I gonna call you A-chan!" She's just always been weird as an inhuman, I later gave her a suitable Chūnibyō nickname as "The Weird Wild Wolf Girl", and I am surprised that she really likes it. "Thank you, Mr Spider!" and I often just simply replied: "Oh!"

Overall, our new life in our new human bodies are pretty good I should say, although we could not quite remember every dark time had been happening to us back in Muromachi era, but somehow, when we dream, we could still able to see and remember "The Battle of Forest Spirit of Life and Death", every day when we looked at the sky at night with all the stars, we could somehow "see" the face of the Forest Spirit, and heard a deep voice saying: "Thank you, and remember, I am always been watching you!" the voice quite often ends with a flash of a "dying star" as the fallen star. I often consider the fallen star as the hope of our future, but for San, that is just a different crazy fairy tale: "Look A-chan! A spaceship from another planet~ LOOK! Wow~!", and my observation for that is just: "O~ Yeah~ Wow~ Cool~ huh~! Baka!" besides, I always believed that, it was the Forest Spirit in heavenly world who has given us the second life, the second chance to live in the human world, by given us another hope to build a new world towards our far future to bring the new human world and the new peace to remain ourselves as The Saviour of The World Nature, forever and ever…

4 | Page


End file.
